


Just Another Drink More

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Christmas, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Giving, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Drinking, Hot Chocolate, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Secret Santa, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is- well, it’s degrading for a start. I hope you appreciate this favor, Todd, as you shall be paying for it later.”</p>
<p>The Hood snorted and cast an impish grin over his shoulder at the man.</p>
<p>“Lookin’ forward to it.”</p>
<p>---<br/>Fic in which Tommy and Jason spend Christmas together, drunk call Bruce, and manage to convince him to himself- and marshmallows, to spend the holiday night with them... with pleasant results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Drink More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



“I cannot believe that I agreed to go along with this…” Hush muttered, trudging behind with both hands twisted in the top of the burlap sack. “This is- well, it’s _degrading_ for a start. I hope you appreciate this favor, _Todd_ , as you shall be paying for it later.”

The Hood snorted and cast an impish grin over his shoulder at the man.

“Lookin’ forward to it.”

Tommy huffed, curling his lip before pressing on, mumbling to himself as he followed the younger man up the street.

“I swear, if someone attempts to assault us because you had the asinine idea to walk through crime alley at midnight on the craziest night of the year- _sans New Year’s eve of course_ , carrying ridiculously large sacks of toys, I will kill you. _Slowly_. After I beat the assailants’ heads in with this damned ice…” He hissed, kicking a hunk of it at the man’s boots.

“You’ll feel great about this later _Tommy_ , I know you will. Think of how happy all those kids will be- thanks to _you_.”

“ _Psh_ , please.” He sniffed. “As if I give a damn about those brats. Besides, you’re the one who forced me into this nonsense. It will be _you_ making them elated, not me.”

Jason rolled his eyes and simply carried on.

“You’re such a _Grinch_ …”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“ _Never again_.”

Jason could only cackle as Tommy stomped through the door way and promptly bee-lined for the couch. He rubbed at his nose, red and stinging from the bite of the wind, willing the heat to return to it as he watched the man collapse onto the cushions

“Aww come on, Santa-Hood and his oversized Grumpy-Elf were a total hit with that little girl. To be honest, we’re lucky she was the _only_ one who woke up, after you knocked the damn tree over.”

“Call me that again and I’ll ram this boot down your throat.”

“ _Kinky_.”

“Dammit Todd…” he sighed rubbing at a temple. “Besides, what kind of idiot stretches an extension cord across the floor, not only neglecting to tape it down, but stretching it so taut that it’s two inches off the ruddy floor? _In an orphanage_. They’re just asking for hospital visits and abuse charges from the resulting injuries.”

Jason laughed and tossed the leather gloves onto the counter.

“Well… to be honest, most kids aren’t going to be breaking through the fire escape door after disarming the alarm system, in the dark, let alone be messing around a foot away from the wall when they’ve got that nice open area. It’s your fault for storming through the moment I opened the door instead of letting me go first.”

“As if you would have noticed that death trap lugging your sack through the door.” He muttered.

The younger man snorted.

“Of course I would have. I spent early years on the street, then with Batman, then assassins. I’m very aware of my surroundings while doing shit like that. You on the other hand… well, you could stand to pay a bit more attention, rather than bitching and moaning about how beneath you such a task was.”

“ _I hate you_.”

“So you say, all the time, and yet… here we are.” He grinned, leaning back against the counter. “How ‘bout you just sit there and look good, while I make us something nice, yeah? Relax and calm down a bit.”

“ _Hate_.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Perhaps they should not have gone overboard.

Everything was best in moderation after all.

But Tommy had to admit, Jason could make one hell of a hot toddy with the perfect amount spice- and then the apple cider had been made from _scratch_ , which was honestly the only way to drink it in his opinion, so it had been impossible to resist.

When and _how_ they had gone through the entire jug of whiskey he had no clue, only that he was content, in a much greater mood than earlier in the night, and he absolutely loved how the booze made Todd more… _agreeable_.

The younger man was no longer practically vibrating with holiday induced energy ( _though he had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with the empty-sans-crumbs gift box on the kitchen table from Pennyworth than simply the holiday itself_ ), was no longer making playful yet agitating jabs at him, and was practically all sighs and lingering touches as he flitted about the condo concocting his next project.

One he was strongly looking forward to the moment he saw the double boiler being placed on the island and the bottle of Irish cream beside it. He had never particularly been fond of one Alfred Pennyworth, but the man had clearly taught Todd a useful thing or two, and he was appreciative.

“Tommmmmy…”

Admittedly, he was surprise to hear such an accusatory tone arise out of the blue, and turned his head back toward the kitchen area.

The corner of his mouth twitched at the sight of Jason, standing cross armed with his face scrunched up in a pout.

“I’ve done _nothing_ but sit here, what could I have possibly done to agitate you?” He chuckled, finishing off the last of his cider.

“You don’t have any marshmallows. _How_ do you _not_ have marshmallows?” He whined, tossing is arms out at his sides.

“I’m not a child. I do _not_ routinely stock my pantry with marshmallows and the like. Honestly…” He huffed, shaking his head.

Jason groaned and let out a frustrated sigh as he made his way back over to the stove.

“I can’t believe you have _none_. What’s hot chocolate without ‘em?” He carried on, scowling as he stirred. “What kind of uncivilized household is this? Alfred never let us go mallowless… you’re such an ornery old man… even in my worst years I had them on Christmas for hot chocolate, never in my twenty years have I broken tradition you ass… Shoulda said somethin’ earlier…” He muttered, and the older man chuckled as he watched him fuss.

Three cups later Tommy officially decided he was making horrible life choices as Jason cackled and waved one of his guns around as spoke.

“Santa doesn’t carry firearms _Todd_ , you’re setting a poor example and don’t even think for second that I’ll believe you if you say you did not have it on you while we were out earlier. You were not the slightest bit considered about flouncing around out in the open crime riddled streets earlier.”

“You don’t know that for sure Elliot. For all you know he has an epic rifle in the back of his sleigh!”

Despite himself Tommy laughed and Jason perched himself on the man’s thigh with a content sigh and grinned.

“You know what this night is missing? Besides sweet fluffy marshmallows?” he asked, leaning sideways against the man’s chest.

“Besides your sanity?” He quipped, earning a half-hearted smack to the chest from the younger man.

“No, my sanity is no more lacking than _usual_ , you ass…” He groaned. “ _Brooose_. We’re missing a Bruce. Christmas would be so much better with him around to taunt- if of course he didn’t try and send us both to Arkham. But it’s the holidays, and we’ve not been particularly naughty lately- at least not in the ways that actually count, so he should cut us some slack… while we steal his.”

Tommy promptly choked on his hot chocolate with laughter, and had to turn away to avoid spraying Jason in the face as he wheezed and chortled away, despite the corniness of the statement.

“ _Damn puns_.” He shook his head. “I spent plenty a holidays with the bastard over the years... it is admittedly a shame to have made that sacrifice for the sake of revenge. Pity...”

Jason grinned…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“ _This is urgent- and I don’t **care** if you just got in or not because I’m bored and we’re lonely and out of marshmallows…_ ” Jason insisted, laying across the older man’s lap as he played with the phone cord and Tommy bit his lip to keep himself from slipping into a fit of hysterics. “ _Broooose we need you, s’no fun without you’n your grumpy face. We’re gonna get so bored that we’re gonna go out n’take down everyone being a thugy ass on tonight of all inappropriate nights, is that what you want? Huh!? Don’ know how good my aim or dodging skills are at the moment, do you want to see me hurt? Do you want Tommy stabbing people? Do you want him accidentally on purpose stabbing **me**?_ ” He whined, and Tommy finally couldn’t help himself and joined in on the laughter which echoed loudly in the Bat’s ear.

Bruce furrowed his brow worriedly and rubbed at a temple with his free hand. Of all things to happen, receiving the phone from an amused Alfred with Jason at the other end of the line- who was at Thomas Elliot’s current residence, was the last thing he _ever_ would have expected. And yet…

“Since when do you two- _on second thought_ , I’d rather not…” He groaned, while Jason hooted and clung to Tommy’s arm back in the condo.

“ _Brooose-_ “

“ ** _Wayne!_** ” Jason was cut off as the phone was ripped from his grasp and confiscated by the man above him. _“You have neglected me for the past couple of years- is that **any** way to treat an old **friend?** So I cut out one of your girlfriends’ hearts… no reason to do the same to **me** , and you’re making the boy whine and irritating. Perhaps if you weren’t neglecting him as well he wouldn’t cause you and I such problems, but nooooo, you have other priorities. This is your fault. I insist that you come at once and clean up this mess you have created… and partake in Hood’s cocoa, it’s divine.”_

_“_ Hush… _Tommy_ , wha-“ Bruce jumped in his chair as a yelp sounded and was promptly followed by gunfire, and he would be first to admit that a sudden wave of genuine panic hit him as the crashing and shouts invaded his ears, because god only knew…

“ _TODD!! THAT ANTIQUE’S BEEN IN MY FAMILY FOR SIX GENERATIONS!!!!_ ” Elliot roared, and with wide eyes Bruce was leaning away from his receiver.

_“ m’sorry! I slipped!”_

_“How the hell do you fall off a lap!? I told you to put the gun away you imbecile! You could have shot me! Or yourself! That’s irreplaceable you buffoon!”_ Then all at once the line went silent.

Bruce sighed as he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the cave ceiling.

Of all things…

He couldn’t just leave them to it, could he? While they were clearly at risk from themselves and each other? With his luck Gordon would be calling him in the morning to report one or both of them dead and he would have to deal with that traumatic event… effectively ruining the holiday for him the rest of his existence.

Or, _well_ , if nothing else they would trash the living space, potentially end up with Leslie, and decades worth of irreplaceables would fall victim to Jason’s drunken clumsiness, and Tommy would hunt him down for retribution.

Clearly that warranted immediate action, right?

“Alfred, did you trace that call?” He sighed, a look of defeat spreading across his face.

“No, there wasn’t any need Master Bruce.”

He grunted and rose a brow at the man in confusion.

“What?”

“Master Jason had me take down the address before bringing you the handset, sir.”

“Did he now?”

“Mmm.”

He sighed and slowly rose from his seat, stretching as he went.

“Well, I’ll be going then. Shots have been fired. They’re going to end up hurting each other- that or some unsuspecting citizen is going to walk past the building and end up with something dropped on them from the window…” He muttered, making his way towards the dressing area.

He didn’t suppose either of the two men would be too thrilled to see him dressed in his cape and cowl… no, that would _certainly_ do more harm than good and provoke an attack that was unlikely to come in their current state otherwise.

This would not be the first time he was dealing with an inebriated Thomas Elliot. He knew what the man was capable in such a state and how much more likely he was to be in good spirits. Jason on the other hand… past a single incident back when he had been Robin where he had caught him attempting to drink his teenage woes away, this would be a first. He was optimistic however.

At least Jason had sounded _happy_.

Alfred merely nodded, and stepped aside, disappearing around the corner momentarily.

By the time he had managed to dress and make himself more presentable the elder man had returned to see him off. Alfred followed him into the garage, a small but amused smile upon his face, and when he stepped into the car while drawing in a deep breath and praying this wasn’t a mistake, the man stood by idly.

“Oh, and Master Bruce…” The older man trailed off, seeking his attention.

“Hmm?” he turned his head towards the butler with his hand on the door handle, pausing hesitantly.

Only… instead of whatever comment he had expected, he was handed a bag. He took it and peered inside giving a slight snort.

“Really?” He muttered, for inside was indeed a bag of marshmallows.

“Yes, Master Jason was quite insistent that you present these upon your arrival should he manage to convince you to attend his, _um_ , holiday shenanigans?”

He let out a groan of disdain, shutting the car door before pressing his forehead against the steering wheel.

Surely this was a horrible decision…

“He _also_ thanked me for the cookies I baked and delivered to his drop zone. His _favorites_. No doubt he has finished them already…” Alfred trailed off, voice filled with fond criticism and pride.

Bruce rose a brow.

_Drop zone?_

He let out a sign as he started the vehicle and watched the old man step away and head back down the hallway.

Perhaps he would rather _not_ know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bruce stood at door awkwardly, trying to decide very last second whether or not this whole thing was going to be a terrible nightmare and/or a trap, and whether or not he should just run home and call it a night for real this time.

He stood with a fist raised to door, scowling at it with a furrowed brow as he listened to the joyful yet unnerving laughter coming from somewhere within the building, all the while cursing his sentimentality.

He highly doubted that _Clark_ would have gone to see _Lex_ for Christmas had the man asked.

He would have had enough sense to turn the bastard down, even if the man was slap-happy drunk… _Superman_ wasn’t a mess of unhealthy life choices.

Eventually, with a ragged sigh he caved, and knocked loudly on the door, flinching as it was followed by a noisy thud and sharp yelp.

_“You pushed me!”_ Jason’s voice rang out, shouting in indignation.

_“Perhaps if you weren’t clinging it wouldn’t have been a problem!”_ Tommy snapped back. _“Now, if you don’t mind, I need to answer the door_ …” he muttered, and Bruce braced himself as footsteps made their way towards him.

Several locks clicked and in one swift motion the door swung open putting him face to face with the man as he stood there awkwardly.

“You actually came.” Tommy genuinely seemed surprised as he stood paused in the doorway with a rose brow. “And here I thought I was going to have to chase off carolers for the _third_ time in the past week…”

“At this time of night?” Bruce questioned, only to see Jason’s head snap up to meet his gaze.

_“Broooose!!!”_ The younger man exclaimed, pulling himself up off of the floor with a staggering jolt.   
  
Tommy grinned and tossed an arm around his shoulder, leading him inside.

“You would be surprised of the lengths some people will go to when it comes to getting what they want, _Brucie_ , and that includes pounding on unsuspecting citizens’ doors at inappropriate hours just to make an _attempt_ at singing, all for the sake of getting the slightest donation…”

Bruce gave the man a concerned look and reluctantly followed as he was coaxed into house. His gaze landed upon the empty bottles littering the coffee table and drew in ragged sigh.

Things were most certainly going to be a disaster…

“You brought them? Alfred is _awesome_!” Jason beamed and promptly snatched the bag out of Bruce’s hands before bee-lining to the kitchen area.

“I cannot believe that you actually came, though I suppose I should not doubt his powers of persuasion…” Tommy chuckled. “Honestly, you would _not_ believe the night I had and what that brat has put me through. I’ll have to reclaim my dignity at a better time however…” He trailed off, depositing Bruce none too gently upon couch in center, before taking a seat to his left.

“…should I be worried?”

Tommy laughed and crossed his legs.

“Let me tell you a thing Bruce…”

The man then proceeded to go into great detail about the earlier hours of the night, whilst Bruce sat by idly, listening with a worried brow, and his gaze flitting between Tommy and Jason every so often…

By the end of the man’s _rant_ , Bruce was certainly torn between thinking the gifts _were_ a wonderful idea- that he _should_ probably try and do more for the holidays besides make a monetary donation, yet at the same time he did not want to butt in and take that bit of happiness away from the younger man. If this was really the second year in a row that Jason had taken things into his own hands he most definitely wanted to encourage the man rather than anger him.

While his mind was wondering, Jason finally returned, three freshly filled large mugs of hot chocolate coated in whipped cream and marshmallows in tow. He promptly plopped one into Bruce’s hands, passed the second off to Tommy, then fell back happily onto the couch at Bruce’s right with his own in hand.

Bruce genuinely wanted to comment about how generous Jason had been, how he was glad that he had done something selfless and kind for the holiday, but at the same time did not want to trigger an argument or sour the mood in the off chance he embarrassed him or thought he was making a dig, so he opted for proud silence instead.

He gave a soft sigh and lifted the mug to his lips, taking a thorough sip of the hot chocolate, only to frown and sniff it before turning to the younger man.

“Jason- did you _put_ something in this?” He narrowed his eyes cautiously. “There’s more than just chocolate to the taste…”

Jason gave him a scandalized look as Tommy burst out laughing.

“Noooo Bruce, no it does _not_ , what kind of people do you take us for? Not tryin’ ta poison you or nothin’ geez…” Jason huffed, promptly gulping at his own and munching on the marshmallows.

Bruce gave an exasperated sigh that trailed off into a groan.

“You know _exactly_ what I meant Jason. _Liquor_. Did you add any?” He prompted.

Then Bruce witnessed something he never thought he would see again in a million years…

Jason _pouted_.

“In the _cream_ …” he murmured.

And for a moment, Bruce thought that perhaps this night was not so bad after all, since at the very least it reassured him that the old Jason was still in there, tucked beneath several layers of mental armor, and he sighed. He sniffed the tuft of whip atop his drink briefly once more before staring at Jason, then at Tommy, before taking a large swig.

Jason’s mouth curled into a pleased grin and popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

“The _Irish_ cream.” Tommy snorted, and Jason giggled as Bruce hung his head.

Bruce exhaled raggedly, then stared down at the cup… and shrugged.

“Oh, what the hell…” the man muttered in defeat, and much to the two men’s pleasure, he downed half of the concoction in one go.

After all, it was not as though something such as this would be happening again any time soon… he was allowed to have a moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bruce was embarrassed to admit that despite his efforts his personal tolerance was not exactly on the high end of the spectrum, and after two cups of the hot chocolate- and then the _six_ shots of brandy the two men passed him thereafter, he was feeling a touch lightheaded, though in a much more pleasant mood than he had anticipated, and to his pleasure, both Jason and Tommy were being non-violent and agreeable.

He was not quite sure _how_ he had been coerced into joining the pair in singing along with the holiday tunes on the radio, just that it had sent Tommy into a fit of laughter that kept bubbling up at random, and Jason had, for the lack of a better word _swooned_ , and ended up pressed against his side with his face nestled in his shoulder muffling content giggles.

Against his better judgment, he rose his glass to a toast with Tommy, grinned, and downed his seventh drink. He had long since lost track of where the other man stood though it hardly mattered in the slightest since he had started long before his arrival. The turning point of the night directly followed this... as whilst in the middle of his sentence, Tommy broke off into a single hiccup.

Despite himself, Bruce lost it, and burst into loud barking laughter, which in turn set the others off. Somehow, one thing led to another, and Jason went from clinging to his side to stay upright to suddenly having a leg wrapped around his thigh, and though he was rather sure that he had intended to push the younger man’s leg _off_ his own, he perhaps lingered a touch too long… For he ended up with the front of his sweater fisted in Jason’s hands as he leaned in close, and before he could register it the ex-Robin was pressing their mouths together… and he was _clutching_ the young man’s thigh instead of pushing it away.

Jason of course was incredibly pleased with his success in the action, and milked it for all it was worth, curling one arm around his neck, while the other hand began to creep up his sweater. Under normal circumstances he would have thrown the boy- _man_ off and scolded him. But nothing about this night was normal in the slightest, and he found he was unable to escape in his current state of mind, let alone with Jason splayed across his lap and Tommy- who had at some point snuck up behind him, now pressed against his back.

He supposed that he was right all along, that this whole thing had been a trap… just not the sort he had anticipated, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. Thinking about it was much too difficult at the present- _especially_ with Tommy now mouthing his neck.

He would forever deny the muffled groan that followed.

Jason hummed against his mouth, running blunt nails up his chest as he bucked his hips against the older man’s, relishing in the way Bruce’s grip on his thigh only grew tighter. When he pulled away briefly to tug at the sweater, Bruce sucked in a sharp breath and released his hold, putting up sudden protest.

“We shou-“

He was cut off rather suddenly as Tommy sunk his teeth into flesh, and yelped instead at the unexpected jolt of pain.

“Don’t you dare- just _shut up_.” Jason hissed, and all at once the two of them ripped the offending garment up over the man’s head and lunged forward.

Bruce wondered how he managed to get himself into this mess, why he had caved to the requests of two drunken men, and decided that it was probably a _wise_ New Year’s resolution to make an active effort to avoid romantic relations with those he should be considering his enemies… he was really beginning to see a pattern with his love life…

Though of course, it was hard to admit that he had a problem when Tommy’s hand was sneaking down the front of his slacks, and Jason’s mouth had moved from his own to tease at a nipple, and he found himself arching back against the other man’s chest.

They were maddening… and they _knew_ it.

Tommy cackled gleefully in his ear and Jason practically purred as he sent his own shirt flying and he pressed flesh against his chest to reclaim his mouth.

They ended up plastered against each other, hands roaming over warm flesh, mouths seeking purchase wherever they could. Bruce had definitely not signed on for this, and yet he was neglecting to put an end to it, and despite his earlier intentions he found himself egging the younger of the two on whilst Tommy made fast work of their remaining clothes. It was like a switch had been flipped in the younger man, all pent up tension and desire was letting loose all at once with the night’s lack of inhibitions. One moment it had been cuddling and increasingly heavy petting while mouths clashed, and in the next they were stripped naked, Jason straddling his lap, and Tommy pressed behind him with a slick hand around his cock. It showed just how little focus he had as he could not recall when the lube had entered the picture nor where it had come from.

The other man held him still, stroking him quickly, chuckling as his hips twitched in response. Bruce felt completely lacking in control, and it unnerved him greatly, though his efforts to turn and glare at the man ended in failure as Tommy crushed their mouths together with a small growl and tossed the small bottle of slick Jason’s way. When they broke apart and Bruce was able to breathe again, he turned his attentions back on Jason, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the site of him- not jerking himself off, but _prepping_ himself. Despite his reservations, it was a sight to behold… Jason, with his eyes shut, firm thighs wrapped around _his_ hips, leaning back with fingers inside himself.

It made his heart stutter and his middle burn…

Perhaps sensing the eyes on him, Jason’s eyes fluttered open, and with a small smirk he gave a breathy laugh.

“Know how blown your pupils are right now B? _God_ , you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this…” He moaned, crooking his fingers. “ ‘ve had to settle for stories… do you know how cruel Talia and Tommy can be? Th-they cut to bleed… _nhg!_ ”

Bruce shivered, half disturbed that both of his former lovers had a penchant for talking about their size lives, but fully aroused by the sounds the younger made, and the fact that one of said former lovers still seemed well aware of what made his body quiver.

Tommy flattened his body against his back and moved from stroking him to stroking himself. Bruce groaned at the loss of contact but had little wait before the man abruptly had his hands upon his hips, thumbs gently spreading his cheeks, and suddenly Tommy was upon him rocking and sliding between them for the friction.

Bruce could honestly say it had been years since he had been on the receiving end like this at all. Ironically it had been the very same man- though at the time you could _hardly_ call either of them that.

But with Jason servicing himself, and Tommy grinding again him, it did little more than make him painfully hard as he watched, and after a time he had finally had enough. Common sense be damned, he snatched the forgotten tube off the couch and pooled some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He knocked Jason’s hand aside, and without the slightest hesitation the younger man let him continue what he started, eyes half lidded as he shifted and rocked back against the man’s thick fingers.

Tommy gave a chuckle from behind.

“Brat _craves_ attention and the moment you give it to him he becomes a hot mess. Can’t complain though, makes him _cute_ , and I let him stick around don’t I? _Someone_ needs to take care of him.”

Jason whined and bit back a snarl as he sent a weak glare his way.

“I-I’m a dedicated hardcore vigilante… and I take care of m’self, _Jackass_.” He gasped, lurching forward to press his forehead against Bruce’s collar bone as the man hit a particularly sweet spot. “You let me come around because you’re lonely n’need someone to talk to that actually likes you- _for the most part_.” He muttered, groaning as Bruce’s fingers continued to stretch him, gently coaxing him open.

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath as he twisted, adding a third finger, and watched as Jason squeezed his arm as he shuddered.

“Bruce, I… I _need_ \- can you _please_ , I just-“ Jason pled, clutching at the man’s bicep as he slammed back roughly against the digits, and to his relief Bruce seemed to get the idea and take pity on him.

Fingers retreated, and while he mourned the loss of the sensation it was brief as the older man quickly shifted, grabbing hold of his thigh as he knocked him backwards onto the cushions, and in no time at all he was pressing into him leaving him breathless.

The thrusts were slow and careful at first as Bruce struggled to remain in control despite Jason’s clenching and vocalizations, and Tommy’s hands keeping busy as he rutted against him. Jason clung to the cushion covers, toes curling as the man’s hips snapped forward and rocked his body.

“D-does that-” Jason panted, tilting his head back. “Feel good?” he murmured, reaching up to wipe the sweat from the man’s temple.

“Oh…” Bruce gasped. “Yes… yes, it feels- ” He found he was unable to finish that thought as Tommy rocked his cock against his cleft, and instead he let out a low hiss as he reached back and snaked an arm behind the man’s head to drag him in for a sloppy kiss.

He groaned against Bruce’s mouth, kneading the man’s thigh as he slid against him, and the younger of the three moaned at the sight, reaching to palm himself as Bruce ceased his thrusts. It was apparently all the reminder the Bat needed, as Jason was quickly dragged forward, and Bruce hilted himself with another brisk thrust.

Jason’s breath hitched, he keened when fingers dug into his hips as Bruce bit along his collar bone, and shuddered as a hand came from behind the man to stroke him slowly. Tommy laughed as he clawed at Bruce’s back- as he struggled to press closer and gnash _their_ teeth together over the man’s shoulder.

It was incredibly insane, totally heated as they fought for each other’s attention, and relished in the pants and moans they coaxed from one another.

Bruce moaned his name, hips working Jason over rapidly as Tommy ground against him and pumped the younger man at a painfully slow pace. He winced as Tommy nipped at his shoulder, and tried not to think of how he was going to explain the dark mark the man had turned to making thereafter as teeth had turned to suction.

Jason’s body had been reduced to a constant tremor as he thrust forward, and he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his blissed face as the younger man clawed at the suede couch frantically, gasps and whimpers escaping his lips. As Tommy moaned behind him, he was sure the other man also appreciated the view, especially since the thrust of his hips stuttered briefly.

“H- _ahh_!” Jason cried out, and unable to help himself, Bruce dove in for another kiss.

That was all there was too it. Suddenly the younger man’s arm were around him, clinging to him, fingertips jabbing into his shoulders, and within moments he was shouting Bruce’s name as he came, painting Bruce’s stomach with his seed as he rode out his orgasm.

Bruce was not much further behind him, the sight of the younger man losing it for him, laying there completely and totally wrecked as he breathed heavily and grew limp, brought him so very close to the edge… and Tommy knocked him over it, rolling his hand over his balls to squeeze at his shaft mid thrust.

He came hard buried deep within Jason’s warmth, Tommy’s arm wrapped around his chest keeping him upright as he shuddered and dug his fingers into the back of the younger man’s thigh.

There would be bruises there tomorrow- though there was little possibility of Jason minding.

After a moment Bruce lay back and pant against the back of the couch, the last of his energy spent, his heart still hammering in his chest. He groaned, rolling his shoulders as he stretched his body out. Jason seemed very content draped across the seat of the couch, eyes shut as his body came back down from the rush. Tommy on the other hand still looked positively predatory, rock hard as he kneeled on the couch beside him. Bruce sighed and opened his mouth to offer a solution, only for the man to beat him to it.

“ _Todd._ ” He barked, causing Jason’s eyes to snap open. “Have you _forgotten_ something?”

And to Bruce’s surprise, despite how tired and blissed out he had looked just moments before, Jason’s mouth curled into a wide smirk, and all at once he was inching forward and crawling across the Bat’s lap.

“ m’sorry, lost myself for a moment, can’t blame me…” He gave a light laugh and sighed, and Bruce’s eyes suddenly went wide as he realized what was coming just barely before it started.

Jason lay draped across his lap as he nuzzled the other man’s thigh. He watched Tommy’s hand come to rest atop the younger man’s head- tilted his _own_ as Tommy ran a hand through Jason’s hair as he took a tentative lick alongside the bottom of the man’s shaft, causing it to pulse in anticipation. Then suddenly Jason was once again moving, sliding his lips over the other man’s head, and Tommy fisted his hair tightly, pulling as he began to bob his head.

There was something particularly erotic about watching the other two go at it atop him, and if he wasn’t so damn worn out from patrol earlier and what had gone on just moments before he might have even joined back in, but as things stood he was able to little more than watch Tommy slam into the back of Jason’s throat. Jason gagged but never once complained, and even seemed to enjoy it more as he sucked harder, and keened around the man’s girth.

He was admittedly sad to see it end, but after everything Tommy could only hold off so long, and soon his pace stuttered, lungs heaving as he managed the last few thrusts fucking the man’s mouth, all before he came with a shout in the back of Jason’s throat, and he steadied himself with a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

To give Jason credit, despite having drank so very much, despite having taken everything Bruce had been willing to give, he was still able to hold himself upright and suck Tommy dry as the two older men backed off and attempted to regain their composure. When Jason did finally rise to his knees he admittedly trembled, but gave a tired shitty grin all the same before he turned and dropped himself across both of their laps.

“Me-rry Christmas…” he laughed, voice ragged and cracked from the recent abuse, but content all the same.

And despite the fact that Bruce knew things would change again for the worst after the holiday ended, he managed a genuine smile as he combed a hand through the young mans’ hair.

“Perhaps we should make this a Christmas tradition now as well, hmm? What do you say _Brucie_ , going to start coming back here for the holidays like old times?” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around the man’s shoulders. “Hell, next time I can even wrap him up in ribbon and slap a bow on his ass.”

Jason snorted and covered his face as a deeper flush spread across this cheeks.

“I’ll… think about it.” he answered, _meant it_ , genuinely considering it.

And somehow, someway, despite being in a tangle of limbs, the three managed to drift off to sleep in a warm pile with moonlight to spare…

_~Fin_


End file.
